Talk:SPARTAN Program
Ilovebees made a mistake? You know, I noticed something. The "class 3" of the Spartan-II in which Yasmine is assigned is set up almost perfectly to be in Spartan-III class Beta (year: 2537). I am thinking Ilovebees made a mistake, or may have only known of a Spartan program in 2537 and assumed Spartan-II. You think the article should be changed? -- Rot -- 06:31, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Class 1, Class 2, Class 77???? *Why are Spartan-IIs listed as Class 1?--JohnSpartan117 02:41, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :I think i fixed it --Climax Viod 11:14, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :: You can't make that big an edit without some sources and evidence! I think you're mixing up the Spartan Class 3 with the SPARTAN-III Program. -- Yamanba 11:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) *Personally, I didnt even know they were ever called classes. I did assume that the class matches the generation of spartan.--JohnSpartan117 14:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Its refered to as Projects the Spartan Projects 1, 2 and 3 --Climax Viod 14:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::The classes are our way of denoting the different times S-IIs were recruited. In I Love Bees, it is expressly said that Yasmine Zaman was a Spartan-II recruited in (something like) 2536, while in the novels the Spartans were recruited in (something like) 2517. S-I and S-III are something else than what the classes were intended to mean. --Dragonclaws 16:38, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :The Spartan-III project hasn't been verifiably confirmed yet (This will probably change when Ghosts of Onyx comes out) until then, Spartan-458 is assumed to be another "class" of the spartans. John called his group of spartans a "class" in the Fall of Reach. -ED 19:18, 25 October 2006 (UTC) *So what's the consensus? Which one is it? -- Yamanba 22:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :*There is a Class 1 and a Class 2 of Spartan IIs? :*There are Classes 1, 2, and 3 of Spartan IIs? :*There are classes but they are another word for the Spartan-I program, the Spartan-II program and the SPARTAN-III Program? :*Maybe we shouldnt even mention Classes at all, since were not really sure, and its not really important anyway.--JohnSpartan117 22:59, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::*How can you apply that logic in this case and then say that ranks, something nobody is sure of, should be mentioned in Halopedia -- Yamanba 01:32, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::*'There are at least two classes of Spartan-IIs'. This comes from the information of Yazmine Zaman. she was comscripted into the spartan program eleven years after the first group of spartans graduated. Nicole-458 was not in the original class either. A better idea would be to not emphasize the Spartan-III program so much, seeing as it is almost entirely speculation. -ED 23:02, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::*As I have expressed in the FactOrFictionTalk above, I think Yasmine is actually a Beta-class Spartan-III. I don't know if it actually verifies Yasmine as being a Spartan-II, I think it just says Spartan. I will relisten to the file to double check this later (probably tomorrow...its late here). The year also alligns her almost perfectly with the Beta class of the Spartan-IIIs, as seen in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 79. Beta class is verified and possibly recruited in 2537 and trains until sometime during/after 2541.--'Rot' 06:35, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*Melissa specifically mentions Halsey as the doctor who preforms her augmentations, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:33, 26 February 2007 (UTC) What the heck is up with the Class-III part? is that from Ghosts of Onyx? does it actually mean the SPARTAN-III Program? or is it talking about something else? Because i'm sure its not the SPARTAN II program. 1200? sounds like S-III to me. -- SpecOps306 00:46, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Yasmine can't be a Spartan-III because S-IIIs are made up of orphans from planets that were glassed by the Covenant. Also, as stated by ED, Yasmin and Nicole were conscripted into the Spartan-II project of 2537, so they are not from different classes. Until further information is released, there are only two classes of Spartan-IIs and three classes of Spartan-IIIs. --Halofan288 01:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) It is possible for a second class of spartan 2s to be trained with better Augmentation for the possible class of over 1000 kids NOTE the spartan 3s were sacrificial troops for destroying covenant operations with a high strategical value and high death toll the spartan 2s are a pinpoint strike force used for less risky but still important operations. Fixed it... seems it was a user who mistook Class 3 as Spartan3. I think it was in the first half of FS where it was on about later classes... i remember reading that Halsey stopped one for better Augmentation information or something19:05, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Split I suggest this article be split into articles on the different projects, and leave this as a general overview of them. --Dragonclaws 21:53, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Split the article moving the relavent information to thier subarticles -- Esemono 05:16, 14 April 2007 (UTC) If only Now if only the top governments of the world could create soldiers like spartans with the technology we have today we could end war on terrorism. who cares if it would cost a kagillion gillion dollars, human lives are priceless! I have been wanting to said this for a long time, but that's impossible, if you try to train a six year old with these high risk exercise you would probably end up killing them, and since they are required to undergo physical augmentation, yourr chance in producing one is a million to one![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:04, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Is SPARTAN a acronym? Since SPARTAN is in all caps I think SPARTAN is an acronym. Does anyone have any idea what SPARTAN stands for.--Darth Scott 02:03, 12 January 2008 (UTC) It doesn't stand for anything, it's just a word. --UNSC Trooper Talk 08:09, 12 January 2008 (UTC) The spartans were a bunch of greek people. Whatever you do, don't get your history from 300. 24.77.19.12 03:09, 8 February 2008 (UTC) The Original Spartans were from the Greek City State of Sparta (of course) and the association is from the battle of Thermopylae where some 300 Spartans Along with 700 Thespians, and 400 Thebans fought off the Persian Army. As the comment from above states, dont believe everything from 300. Kboy21 23:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The Spartans were the most powerful soldiers in there time. They were depicted as massive people even their woman were described as massive. Probably why they call it the Spartan Programme. Also 300 is based off the graphic novel. It is a horrible reference to the Persian-Greek war. BTW the Spartans were destroyed after the war. They lost their best men. They were also hated by the other greek state countries because of their barbaric behavior. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 19:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) quote changed the quote, because the one on this page was the same as the quote for the spartan-ii program, and the old quote only applied to the spartan-iis anyway, while kurt's seems to be more universal. CaptJim 05:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I need information Hi, I know I'm new around here, and I probably won't be very active, but I need some help. I'm writing a book about the spartans, and I need some information. So if it's ok, I would like to leave this comment opem, so if I have more questions, I can post them here. I am well versed in Halo knowledge, but I don't know everything. 1. I realize the covenant took keyes and some marines prisoner in Halo: Combat Evolved, but is this something they do often? Would they capture a senator for instance, if they thought she would be of some use to them? 2. What is the standard hair length for spartans and are they allowed to grow facial hair? Thanks for the help guys! -Proconix 12:14, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Proconix Tense While re-writing the article, I changed over half of the historical parts to past tense. I might get to it tomorrow, but this article is in bad shape anyway. Sorry I screwed up. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 04:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Why do you keep putting the ODST icon-era? Get it straight OK? there aren't any spartans in ODST, nor the project is referenced or alluded to ( 23:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC)) Spartan 3 weaker? I know overall they are less well trained and equipped; but slower and weaker? If the article means in relations to the Mjolnir/lack there of, fine. However it seems to suggest base stats. This shouldn't really be true should it? Has it been said somewhere explicitly? I don't remember it from GoO. They had the same augmentations, hell the 3's got more. Fair enough there's that 'perfect genetic indicators' stuff, but how much would that effect it? Classius 22:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, SPARTAN-IIIs were enhanced by drugs, as stated on the SPARTAN-III Program page. - BlitzGundam (talk) 17:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization policy? It's obvious when referring to the SPARTAN-II or SPARTAN-III program, the word should be capitalized. But what about when describing a specific individual? I.E. "The Spartan held out as long as he could." Just wondering, because I'm seeing it done both ways here. :Technically, it should always be capitalized, but the "Spartan" form is also acceptable. Both forms are used in-universe --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 17:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Last Name? Why they don't show us the spartans' last name? Nathan900130 22:21 September 30 2010 (UTC) :Because, in most cases, they were redacted to stop the Spartans thinking about their families and wanting to return to their old lives. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 08:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Size of Spartan IV Program This article says around 500 stationed on the Infinity, the article specifically for the SPARTAN-IV program says the entirety of the Spartan IV program consists of 300-500+ that is including those stationed on ONIRF Trevelyan and Installation 03. So how many are there? --Revan's Exile (talk) 04:57, May 28, 2014 (UTC)